The Beautiful Drunk & the DI
by GeekyTimeLady
Summary: DI Lestrade has always been drawn to troubled souls but in helping Molly he might get more than he bargained for. Lestrade/Molly. Unbetad so there are some grammar mistakes.


Lestrade has made it a habit to watch Molly ever since Moriarty used her to get to Sherlock. Between Sherlock's indifference & Moriarty's betrayal he has noticed a decline in Molly. She tries to put up a brave face but he can see the cracks. Her eyes are constantly a soft shade of red from crying and the circles under her eyes darken every time he sees her. It's none of his business, he knows this but he's a sucker when it comes to troubled souls. Sherlock is proof of this. He remembers Sherlock's darkest days well. When drugs were his calming influence not John Watson. He was there when everyone wrote Sherlock as a lost cause, not even worth saving.

Now he's outside a pub looking at Molly drown her sorrows. She's in a booth all by herself. He walks into the pub and works his way to her.

" Can I sit? Unless your expecting some one."

Molly looks up. " DI Lestrade?" He smiles slightly at her confused, slightly shocked look. " I'm not expecting anyone." She frowns as she nods to the other side of the booth. " You may sit."

As he sits down she says. " I'm not going to drink and drive, I assure you. I've seen too many cases in the morgue."

" That's good to know, Molly. "

He notices her blush. It dawns on him that she may be thinking he's trying to flirt with her. " Um, heh. I've been wondering how you have been. I've been a bit concerned about you."

Her blushing smile turns to a disappointed frown and he can see her wall go up. " I'm fine." she says unconvincingly.

" Right. I don't believe you." he sees her beginning to get defensive. " I'm just worried. I want to help you, as a friend." He then wonders if saying 'friend' is the right thing to say to a drunk woman who's man hungry. Personal experience has made him highly annoyed of the 'just friends' card that is given to him on dates.

Looking at her frustrated expression makes him sure he chose the wrong words. " Well, DI, if you can find me a man that actually notices I exist and that I actually feel things or a man who isn't a psychotic or a sociopath. Someone who actually tells me I'm beautiful and mean it, instead of saying it to use me as a means to an end. That would be helpful."

He looks her straight at her. " You will never get Sherlock to say that to you." She starts to get up but he stops her. " It's not that you aren't beautiful, you are, very much." He can see her holding back tears. " He doesn't see any woman as beautiful. He's not straight. Somewhere deep down you know this. " He pulls her close as she starts to weep. " Let's get you home." He feels her nod.

He pays her tab and stays with her till the cab pulls up. She looks at him so lost and sad. " I don't want to be alone tonight. " He knows where this could possibly lead but reluctantly agrees. She rests her head on his shoulder on the way home.

He helps her up the stairs. She's not terribly drunk but between the drinking and the crying he's sure her vision is slightly blurry, if not her mind set. As he helps her with the keys what he expected might happen does. Somehow her lips have found his and it takes everything in him to pull away from her hot, hungry kisses.

" Why not?" she asks while trying to kiss him again.

" Your not in a good place right now. It would be wrong and improper to take it further till your better."

" So you would be improper if I wasn't such a sad drunk. " she rests her head on his shoulder.

He chuckles. " Well your good at snogging, I dare say a sober you would be great at it." He feels Molly laugh.

" Stay please, at least until I pass out." she asks quietly. He nods in agreement.

He helps her to her bed and sits on the edge of her bed. Right before she passes out she says with a gentle smile. " You really think I'm beautiful?"

He smiles at the passed out woman and brushes a strand of hair from her pale face. He then rubs his forehead. Your were supposed to help her not put yourself in a position that makes you want to be with her, he thinks to himself, Sherlock's right, your an idiot.

He gets up to leave and looks back at Molly. This night has him rethinking a lot of things. Why did he want to help her so much? Was it more than wanting to help someone out of a tough spot? If she ever moved on from her Sherlock crush would she want to be with him and him with her. A man would be a fool to turn down such a tender spirit.

He hunts down a pen and paper and writes a note. He places it by her night stand and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. He locks her door before he leaves.

In the morning Molly wakes up with a monster headache. She groans and then sees the note. She reads it and smiles.

Work on feeling better and I promise you that when the time is right and if it's what you truly want we will be very, very improper together ... a lot.

Greg

And for the first time the person she hopes to see during her day isn't Sherlock. 


End file.
